fundamentalistsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forsyth Family
The Forsyth family has 2 children and 1 grandchild from parents Terry and Forsyth Roxanne. They are most known for their appearance on the reality TV show World's Strictest Parents ''and from their connection to the Duggar family through the marriage of their son, Austin. Family * Terry Forsyth - born on December 15, 1959 * Roxanne Waters - born on November 23, 1963 '''Children' Meagan's Family Robert "Bobby" Allan Ballinger Jr. - born on February 5, 1994 Anniversary: '''November 14, 2015 '''Austin's Family Joy-Anna Duggar - born on October 28, 1997 Anniversary: '''May 26, 2017 '''Terry's Family Terry has a daughter from a previous relationship with a woman named Jan (currently married to Mark Rowe). Terry and Jan's daughter is Rachael Forsyth Tunstill.https://www.facebook.com/rachael.tunstill/posts/456413394393668 Rachael (Forsyth) Tunstill - born on September 8, 1986 Rachael's Family Nicholas "Nick" Andrew Tunstill - born on October 2, 1980 'Anniversary: '''April 20, 2002 Fort Rock Family Camp The Forsyth family owns and operates Fort Rock Family Camp in Combs, AR. From the camp's website: Fort Rock Christian Family Camp and Christian Retreat Center is a camp for family restoration and enrichment. Burrowed against the Ozark National Forest in Northwest Arkansas, we are within driving distance to Texas, Oklahoma, Missouri, and Tennessee. At the family camp, founders Terry and Roxanne Forsyth have recreated an 1800s fort and old west town for an unforgettable vacation. Here your family can step back in time, slow down and enjoy spectacular beauty any time of the year while fellowshipping with other Christian families. Terry made the decision to open the camp in 1995 after feeling God had placed a burden on his heart for families. Terry talks about the camp on the show ''World's Strictest Parents, where he says, "We came up with this idea of starting Fort Rock Family Camp with an idea of family restoration. My heart is, is that families can have a place nowadays to get away and step back in time, if you will, and spend time together." The camp features a number of activities including a zipline, shooting and archery ranges, canoeing, kayaking, hiking, fishing, horseback riding, tomahawk throwing, skillet tossing, ATV national forest, volleyball, horseshoes, and water sports. The camp has been featured on World's Strictest Parents episode "Forsyth Family" and 18 Kids and Counting episode "Duggars and Daughters", which both aired in 2009. World's Strictest Parents The Forsyth family was the subject Season 1, Episode 8 of the reality television show ''World's Strictest Parents. ''The episode first aired on Country Music Television on June 6, 2009. In the episode, the Forsyths take in two rebellious teenagers, fifteen-year-old Arielle and eighteen-year-old Tyler, in hopes of helping them get their lives back on track. Official episode description: Family and faith are central to everything the Forsyths do. They rarely leave their Arkansas home, which includes a giant family camp where they encourage others to enjoy their daily diet of worship, work and wholesome recreational activities. For the next week they'll take in a very different kind of visitor: two rebellious teenagers, whose bad behavior has got the better of their own parents. But can a stay with Forsyths and exposure to their very traditional family values - transform the teens into model citizens? The episode begins with Terry explaining the family's hierarchy, saying, "The Bible says that you can't serve two masters. Jesus is first, and then Dad's next, and then Mom and then the children after that. " The show then introduces the parents. Of Roxanne, Terry says, "My wife Roxanne, she's got a servant's heart." Of Terry, Austin says, "Dad is, uh, the strict one in the house." Meagan says, "My dad, when you first meet him, you can think, um, he's intimidating. He's always work, work, work. You know, with a fun attitude." Meagan speaks of the whole family, saying "I think we're really close because we spend a lot of time with each other. We're homeschooled, so we're never far away from each other." The family then outlines some of their values: * hard work (Meagan: "It's a lot of work running Fort Rock, but we're a team." Terry: "The biblical principle of not having an idle mind and idle time is really important".) * modesty (Roxanne: "Modesty is very important to us. We want people to look at our countenance, rather than our bodies." Terry: "Well, my girls wear skirts and um, modest clothing, and I won't compromise for someone that stays in our home.") * purity (Roxanne: "Both of my children have taken a vow. They want to stay pure before they get married." Meagan: "I'm going to save my heart for my husband, and also, um, to save my first kiss for my husband as well." Terry: "It would be breaking a vow, as far as Austin's concerned, to expose him to something like that, and I can't do it.") When the two teens first met the family, Tyler observed that the Forsyths were "just some kind of weird family", while Roxanne observed that Arielle's skirt was very short. Terry and Roxanne then walked the teens through the family's rules: * no closed doors (Terry: "We only close the bedroom door when you're changing, with the like, you know, things done in secret are not good.") * modest dress (Terry: "Another biggie in our home, is, uh, immodest clothing. We call it defrauding whenever, you know, it causes a man to, you know, look the wrong way on a woman.") * church attendance (Terry: "Our faith is a central part of our family, and it was crucial that they participate in everything that we do as a family.") As soon as they finished explaining the rules, Terry made Arielle change into something more modest so as to not defraud him and Austin, so Arielle put on a pair of jeans. When Sunday came around, the teens, especially Tyler, who was Jewish, protested attending church. Tyler respectfully stated his stance to the parents, saying "We respect your religion and stuff, but I just don't feel like it's the best interest for us to go to church with you." Terry refused to budge on this stance, responding, "If I was asking you to do something that, you know, was immoral or against the law or something, you know, then I could see where you'd say, you know, I can't do that." The teens wound up attending White River Baptist Church with the family. At church, the teens were given a Sunday school lesson on the perils of dating, saying that it leads to divorce. After church, the teens expressed their disagreement with this belief. The next morning, the family rises at their usual time of 6:30am, with the plan of taking Tyler and Arielle to participate in a service project. The project was chopping firewood for an elderly neighbor, Miss Penny, who immediately charmed Arielle. Austin observes that the teens don't seem used to hard work. After expressing his desire to own his own restaurant one day, the family decides to let Tyler cook a meal for the family. As a part of the show's general layout, on the teens' fourth day with the family, they are given a letter from their parents to read. Arielle invited Roxanne to stay with her while she read the letter, which Roxanne said, "really touched my heart". Tyler did not invite Terry to stay with him. When the teens' parents arrived to pick them up, the Forsyths told them that they had seen their children grow and change for the better. The episode ended with Terry stating his hopes for the teens: "My biggest hope for Tyler and Arielle is that they just don't become takers, but they become givers, and servants, and live by the principles that we do." References Category:Family